Mr. Buddy
Early Life Growing up he was a rather rough and tumble child, often getting into trouble. His parents, Mary and Vinny Buddy, did their best to raise him, but unfortunately at the age of 4, Vinny passed away leaving Mary and Buddy to fend for themselves. Mary did her best to raise her son alone, taking on multiple jobs and often times working late nights while Buddy was left alone, but the amount of stress began to wear her down. It wasn’t long before she herself took a trip to the hospital due to overexertion. She was gone for days, leaving young Buddy lost and alone to fend for himself. This was when Buddy learned a very important thing about himself: He didn’t like being alone. When his mother returned she was much wearier than before, and seemed almost complacent. Her love for Buddy was still there, but Buddy felt it was expressed much less than before and deep down he couldn’t help but feel like something he did had contributed to this soft rejection. By the age of 5 Mary couldn’t handle raising Buddy alone and was forced to call her Mother-in-law to come and help. Vinnie’s mother ‘Minnie’ was unlike anyone Buddy had encountered before. She was as rough and tumble as he was, energetic and high energy enough to not take guff from anybody. Beneath her permed do, leather jacket, and battered motorcycle was the heart of someone who knew true compassion. She took Buddy under her 1950s-styled wing, and raised him with her own care, principles, and guidance, while Mary became more and more distant from her kid. One of the big things Minnie taught Buddy was how to be nice and respectful while still remaining true to who he was. At this point Buddy had found an affinity for the vintage aesthetic, partially due to his late father, and partially from his grandma, and he had slick shades, wore leather, and was starting to pepper his language with vintage vernacular. The one problem he still had though was that he was a bit too rough and arrogant at times, and that’s where Minnie honed in on with at times caring compassion, and at other times her own form of lessons/guidance, which were a lot harsher and taught Buddy lessons much faster. By the time Buddy was 10 he had become a fledgling Greaser that also prioritized being nice to others. Unfortunately, this is when the next big challenge of Buddy’s life reared its ugly head: Nobody wanted to be his friend. Due to his edgy demeanor, vintage style, and old school interests like fixing hot-rods or going to the sock hop, other people actively avoided him. At first this made Buddy feel all the more determined to try and make friends with others, but as time went on the feelings of doubt and distress began to take hold. He had panic attacks and visions back to years ago, of his mother’s disinterest, and worry of never having anyone began to take over his thoughts. Whenever Buddy’s thoughts and worries began to overtake him, Minnie would set him aside and have a firm yet gentle heart to heart with her grandson. She never promised that it would get any easier, as from her years of experience she knew it wouldn’t, but she said that in time he would find true friends and a way to relate with and help others. These talks always helped Buddy and over the next few years he tried every day to make new friends. Although nothing ever went anywhere, and parts of his morale drained each time he was rejected, he didn’t give up. A few years passed and things remained relatively consistent. Buddy attended a local school where he was something of an outcast, though he remained ever true to himself and being nice. Unbeknownst to even him, slight cracks were beginning to form on his psyche. If things had gone on like this for a few more years Buddy would have been able to handle it, but alas, tragedy struck once more. This time, it was Minnie. His grandmother had lived with him and Mary for the past 5+ years, and during that time the putrid air of Virbank had started to negatively affect her. Breathing issues and coughing fits plagued her constantly, and though she wanted nothing more than to stay and help Buddy grow up and learn, she physically couldn’t stay in Virbank any more. Buddy and Minnie had a tearful goodbye, and Buddy promised that when he had earned enough money he would come live with her. Minnie promised she would come visit as often as her health let her, and with that, one of the only positives in Buddy’s life left him. Buddy continued to live with his mother, go to school, and try to make friends. His mom could sense his gloomy attitude with Minnie gone and tried to feign interest in him, but that only served to make Buddy miss his grandmother more. Eventually Mary devolved back into her complacent ways, and it was like Buddy was practically on his own. At some point after Minnie left, Buddy found and adopted a stray Alolan Grimer. The story is that as he was walking home one day he spotted a pack of regular Grimer slodging around one of Virbank’s ports. As he walked by he noticed one of the Grimers was rainbow colored with white rocks embedded in it- an Alolan variant that had washed up far away from its normally tropical home. Buddy observed the rainbow Grimer trying to talk to and fit in with the other Grimer, only to be rejected due to how different it was from them. Not only was it rejected, but the Virbank Grimer began to attack and prod at the Alolan variant, jeering and mocking it! Seeing this sight Buddy leapt down to the dock and ran to the Alolan Grimer. He knew the feeling the Grimer was going through, and his empathy took over his body. He did his best to shoo the horde of aggressive Grimer away and scoop up the hurt Alolan one in his arms. He took it to the Pokemon Center, made sure it was alright, and the two formed an unbreakable connection that was one of the strongest bonds Buddy has ever made. Formation of Virbank Slodges Team Buddy Team Buddy Returns Pokemon Team Team Buddy 1 “Nice Guy” Battle: Sylveon, Wigglytuff, Blissey, Mawile “Greaser” Battle: Sylveon, Wigglytuff, Zoroark, Houndoom, Alolan Muk (“Captured” Jirachi) Trivia Images Category:Team Buddy Category:Evil Teams Category:Male characters Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Virbank Slodges Category:Unovan Characters Category:Characters